Love in the Library
by lizzievslife
Summary: Steve leads a normal, quiet life but what happens when he meets a dark-haired stranger in the library? Stony, AU, oneshot, fluff. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


Love in the Library

It was Steve's day off. He had been working all week so he was planning to spend his day exactly as he wanted. He stayed in bed until ten and cooked himself scrambled egg on toast. He blasted his favourite music while he was in the shower and he thought about what he was going to do with his free day. He decided he'd go to the bakery first, then the flower shop and then the book shop. It sounded good.

It was a sunny day in June. Steve lived in a small but cosy house, in a small but cosy village, on the edge of a park. He liked it there. He could look out of his window and see field upon field of fresh green grass and ponds of glassy water. In autumn the leaves changed colour to the deepest reds and auburns and in winter the trees became bare and snow filled the park. At the moment however, it was summer and the park was filled with couples and families lying on the grass enjoying the sun.

Steve left the house and made his way to the bakery. He caught a bus and had a pleasant chat with the bus driver as he rode into town. He arrived at the bakery short after and picked up two loaves of bread. Next he stopped by the flower shop and bought some yellow tulips and lastly he went to the book shop.

Steve's friend had insisted he buy this trilogy of books. Apparently they were a mixture of mystery and romance and Steve had just finished his recent book so he thought 'why not?' The three books were called 'First Date', 'Better Days' and 'Love Completes Me'. 'Pfft', Steve thought, 'these sound lame'. Even so, he briefly searched the store for First Date and had a quick flick through.

A quarter of an hour later, Steve was at the counter paying for the book.

"Do you have the other two books in store?" He asked the man at the till. He had looked around the counter he found First Date on as he supposed that they would all be together, but had no luck.

"No", replied the assistant, "They've been flying off the shelves. We ordered some about a few days ago and they've all been purchased."

"Oh", Steve said, "I didn't realise they were that popular."

"Yeah, everyone wants them, it's crazy! We should get the next order in in a couple of days." He smiled.

"Okay, thanks."

"He took my hand in his and looked deep in my eyes.

"I just really like you", he uttered under his breath. I smiled. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"And I knew in that moment I knew I wanted to be with him forever.

"The End."

Steve had finished First Date in a few hours. It was basically a mediocre mystery with a romantic sub-plot thrown in for the hell of it. Steve, however, found it passionate, intriguing and utterly addictive. It was about a woman called Meg who was being blackmailed. She was receiving anonymous letters that were threatening her into paying a large amount of money. She called this private detective, Adam, who's really mysterious, and together they tried to find out who was sending these letters. Throughout the story, sparks fly and in the end they kiss. It was fundamentally a mainstream teen fiction story. Steve was rather ashamed that he liked it so much and was sure he'd get the other two books.

After half an hour of mooching round his living room trying to think of something to do, Steve took a bus to the library, determined to find Better Days.

The library had a funny smell. Like… coffee and… old people. Anyway, he walked up to the main desk and asked the woman if they had it.

"Yes", she said as she stood up. She had her glasses on a chain around her neck.

'Why do people do that?' Steve thought to himself, 'it looks silly.'

She continued, "It's just over there", she pointed, "in teen fiction." She looked at Steve through her silly glasses on a chain. Steve felt his cheeks start to burn slightly.

"It's okay", she laughed, "you're not the first adult to ask for that book today."

That made him feel better as he made his way over to the teen fiction area. Better Days stood out like a sore thumb with its bright yellow front cover. He picked it up and read the blurb.

"Better Days, huh? That's like, what? The second book? God! I heard they were addictive but I didn't realise they attracted people over the age of 16."

Steve looked up to the voice and saw a dark haired man standing next to him, one hand on his hip.

"Well, actually a lot of people enjoy these books, not just me", Steve replied, feeling slightly self-conscious. He put his back to the man and walked away.

"Yeah, I know, I'm one of them." The man seemed to be following him. Steve turned around.

"But you just said-?"

"I don't consider myself to be over 10 mentally."

Steve glanced down at the floor awkwardly. He was a shy man and wasn't used to people just coming up and talking to him. The man seemed to notice this and so asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Steve."

"Hey Uh Steve, I'm Tony." He held out his hand which Steve shook. Steve looked up at him and smiled.

The two walked over to the counter and Steve took out the book.

"Hey, I know we just met and all", Tony started, "But I was just wondering if you'd like to have coffee some time."

Steve was taken aback. He didn't really get asked out, especially not by strangers. However, Tony seemed lovely and there was something about him that made Steve want to know more.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Tony smiled, "We could go now?" He winked.

Steve raised his eyebrows as if to say 'really?!' and laughed.

"What?" Tony retorted, "That was my sexiest voice!"

"You did what? No way?" Steve laughed over his hot cappuccino.

"I did! I had too. He took my clothes."

Steve couldn't remember the last time he had such a funny conversation with someone, "So you had to run through the restaurant naked?"

"Yes, I _had_ too. Oh God, why did I do that?" Tony was wiping tears from his eyes and was also in hysterics.

They had been talking in this coffee shop for two hours. They talked about their jobs, their lives and their interests and Steve felt good around him. Tony made him feel special.

Tony looked at his watch, "Ah crap, gotta run."

"Yes! Oh, I mean, damn!" Steve said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Tony was leaving as Steve said, "Hey, can we do this again?" Steve already had his number but he wanted to make sure.

Tony ran back and said in his ear, "Of course we can cupcake." And he kissed him on the cheek. Steve rolled his eyes but his heart was pounding.

Steve got home at nine. He was elated. He really liked Tony and from what he could tell, Tony really liked him back. Steve changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. He opened Better Days and read:

"Chapter one: The engagement"

"No way?" Steve exclaimed, "He popped the question already?"

Steve strolled into work the next day at precisely 8am. He had finished Better Days in bed the previous night and sure enough was even more decided to get the last book. Meg and Adam took a turn for the worst in Better Days. Meg was sure that Adam was cheating on her and this caused a lot of arguments but in the end he declared his love for her, which was an on-going theme, Steve thought. He was going to go to library after work to return Better Days and to pick up Love Completes Me.

At that moment Steve got a text. It read:

"Hey babe. My copy of Love Completes Me arrived last night. I insist you buy it now - Hottest Man You Know."

Steve laughed to himself and texted back:

"Hi, I'm sorry; I think you have the wrong number. I don't know any hot men."

"Ouch. That hurt - Saddest Man You Know."

" :) I was planning to get the book after work."

"Does that mean you're free for lunch? - Hungriest Man You Know."

"Maybe. Depends where we're going?"

"The new one in town? I heard it's good."

"I get off at 1."

"I'll make reservations x"

It was 1 and Steve made his way to the new restaurant. Standing there was Tony Stark with a big bunch of yellow tulips.

"You said yesterday that these are your favourites?"

Steve took the flowers and smelt them, "Yes I did. You're a good listener. Thank you, they're beautiful."

Tony beamed, "Eh, they're okay. But they're nothing compared to you."

Steve looked into his eyes and smiled. They walked into the restaurant.

"Love is easy", Tony said casually.

"No it's not. There's always the chance you'll get your heart broken. I don't like those chances."

"Eh, but think about all the good stuff! The love, the dates, the sex."

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't been with many people. That's why I was surprised when you asked me out. Why did you?"

Tony thought for a moment…

"Well, I suppose it was when I saw you looking at that book that you picked up with such care and reading the blurb in your own little world. You were so intrigued by this book. You were so unlike anyone I'd ever met before and I wanted to get to know you. You looked so soft."

"So soft?" Steve chuckled.

"Yeah. No, not like that! I meant you were delicate. And hot."

They both finished their cheesecake desert and got up.

"I had fun", Steve said, "But I should be getting back to work."

Tony took both of his hands.

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Ohhhhhh", Tony flung his head back, like a young child trying to get something he wants, "Okay, at least let me give you something to remind you of me for a few hours."

"Uh, okay?"

"Close your eyes first."

Steve was confused but he went with it.

Then he felt a warm force on his lips. He opened his eyes and Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Steve pushed himself into him and placed his arms around his neck. Tony started to pull back but Steve wanted this more than Tony thought he did.

"Stop by my place later?" he said, catching his breath.

Tony smiled slyly, "Sure. _You_ have to get to work."

Steve walked across the road and shouted, "I'll text you my address!"

Tony grinned, showing off his teeth and blew him a kiss.

The rest of Steve's day at work flew by after that encounter with Tony. It left him star struck and he was surprised when his colleague came over to him informing him that it was 5pm and that their work for the day had finished. Steve made his way to the library and returned Better Days and he asked the same librarian from the previous day if they had the conclusion to the trilogy.

"I'm sorry", she said, "They've all been taken out. You can try again sometime next week though."

Steve thanked her and left. He knew it was only a book but he was mildly disappointed. He was looking forward to reading it tonight. Tonight! This is when he remembered his invitation for Tony to stay the night. He quickly text him his address and hurried home to clean up a bit.

Three sharp rasps at his front door startled Steve. He was flicking through a magazine, which he had bought to try and keep his mind off Love Completes Me, but it was failing. He opened the door to a casually dressed Tony Stark. There was something about him that night that made him even more attractive to Steve than ever before. For a minute or so, they didn't say anything. They stood there in complete silence taking in each other. Then Steve thought he ought to say something. As he opened his mouth to say hello or whatever Tony leant forward, so that their noses were touching and whispered, 'Shhh'.

Steve pulled Tony into his living room and brushed his lips against the other man's. They broke apart briefly and Tony gently licked the bottom of his own top teeth with his tongue and bit his lip. Steve laughed in his head but smiled on the surface as he led Tony up to the bedroom.

They lay together. They were both naked but had sheets draped across them. Tony was almost sitting upright with Steve resting his head on his chest. They were hand in hand. Tony cleared his throat and nuzzled in Steve's hair, where he said, "I like you."

Steve ripped apart from Tony with a wide grin on his face.

"You like me?"

Tony was confused, "Well, yeah, didn't I make that obvious?"

Steve laid his head back down.

"Of course you did! You made it super obvious. You didn't need to say it out loud."

"I wanted to."

Then Tony kissed Steve on the forehead and they settled down to sleep.

When Steve awoke it was early and Tony was gone. He sat up, scratched his head and yawned. As he was stretching his back, he noticed a note on his bedside table. He picked it up and this is what it said:

'Morning! I would've woke you when I was leaving but you look so cute when you're asleep. I used up the rest of your coffee and I'm really sorry about that. I promise I'll buy you a new pot. Last night was fun and I meant what I said. I really like you. Oh, by the way, I had a chat with the Librarian after our lunch date yesterday and I know there were no copies left to give out there. Take a look in your sock drawer.

-Tony x'

Steve got up and walked across the room to put on his dressing gown and then walked over to his sock drawer, not knowing what to expect. Inside was a copy of Love Completes Me. Steve chuckled to himself and looked through it. His eyes landed on a message on the inside cover:

'-You owe me'

The End

Song inspiration:

Love is easy - Mcfly


End file.
